Instant messaging software (such as AOL Instant Messenger or ICQ) allows real time chat (“instant messaging” or “instant chat”) over the Internet or other network among a predefined group of people (a “buddy list”). It runs in the background on each user's computer and alerts the user if any member of the buddy list comes on line (and is available for chat) or if any member of the buddy list posts a message. In some ways it is like a telephone party line. With instant chat software, a user types in a message to his buddy (although speech recognition software can “type” the message) which is then transmitted. The computer screen of each member of the buddy list who is running the software displays a box or window with the name of the person transmitting the message and the message he or she has transmitted. A text to speech synthesizer can “speak” the message.
There are software chatterbots that are designed to mimic human conversations with their human users. The chatterbot output may be text or synthesized speech. The chatterbot may (e.g., Haptek Virtual Friends), but need not, also output the image or animation of a head speaking the conversation. The input may be text or require speech recognition software.
There are electromechanical devices with embedded circuitry, such as the toys Baby Furby and Interactive Barney, that mimic conversation and chatter with a human user. Some toys are stand-alone. Some will “talk” after physical stimulus (e.g., “tickling,” “feeding,” “hugging,” etc.). Some will vary the conversation in conjunction with software games which the child plays on his computer or with shows she watches on the television. This computer or television interaction currently requires the computer or television to send signals to the toy by a cable or wireless method.
There are also toys which “converse” with one another. For example, Furby toys include devices for wireless infrared communications between them, so that Furbies can engage in “conversation” with other Furbies, while their owners watch.
The current art of electronic and electromechanical devices includes a variety of artificial friends and pets that may be wholly virtual (software based) or include a tangible embodiment and that will engage the user in amusing conversation or will converse with each other for the amusement of the user. All such artificial friends (whether or not with a physical embodiment) will be referred to as “chatterbots.”